El mensaje que me unió a ti
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Por cosas de la vida, envié un mensaje equivocado a una dulce chica... Y a través de ese mensaje, nuestras vidas se unieron de una forma inexplicablemente perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿que tal?, se que he estado súper perdida y para pedir disculpas les traigo un pequeño regalo de navidad. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que nos unió**

Nunca fui un creyente de eso a lo que llaman "destino" aunque en mi familia fuera común decir "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo ocurre lo inevitable". Sin embargo, ese "destino" me sorprendió de tal forma que me obligó a creer en que de verdad existía tu alma gemela o esa persona que estaba unida a ti por el hilo rojo del destino. Si no, debían explicarme cómo diablos lo que comenzó como un mensaje equivocado me llevó a estar aquí, esperando por la respuesta que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, dos años después. Soy Shaoran Li y esta es mi historia de cómo comencé a creer en el destino.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **LEER MUY IMPORTANTE**

 **Bien, tengo un GRAVE problema con "De consecuencias y decisiones" y es que actualizo y no llegan los correos avisando la actualización… por ende, ustedes ni se enteran que he actualizado (redundante pero así es). Por esta razón, decidí adelantar la publicación de "El mensaje que nos unió" versión Shaoran como prueba para ver si a ustedes les llega el correo de aviso y a mí misma también… Esto me tiene muy frustrada porque he escrito varios emails al support y nada que contestan… por eso es que me comunico con ustedes por aquí y también probando a ver si es un problema de la historia o un problema con mi usuario…**

 **De ser un problema de la historia… tendré que borrarla y subirla de nuevo T.T porque de verdad no me agrada que ustedes crean que volví a abandonar la historia por culpa de un error de la plataforma de Fanfiction…**

 **Bien… Aclarado esto, a petición del público aquí esta el inicio de la historia desde el punto de vista de Shaoran :) Comenzamos con la introducción y de verdad espero disfruten mucho, así como disfrutaron el punto de vista de Sakura.**

 **Una persona me recomendó que le preguntara cosas a mi esposo e incluyera algunas de las cosas que él mismo pensó en el momento que nos conocimos xD y le he estado preguntando sin que sospeche nada hahaha pero creo que ya esta comenzando a sospechar porque siempre me dice "Estas muy preguntona ¿Para que quieres saber eso?" y luego se ríe y creo que hasta se sonroja un poquito hahaha xD**

 **Espero de verdad no tener el mismo problema y que Fanfiction lo resuelva en dado caso… o por lo menos que me digan "deja el fastidio mujeeeeer" alguna señal de vida de que leyeron mis mensajes :(**

 **Esta historia ya la llevo adelantada, he escrito cuatro capis y medio de esta historia y pienso terminar mañana pero aun debo revisar… Publicaré el nuevo capi el día viernes :) Por favor… déjenme un comentario diciendo "presente" para saber que recibieron esta nota porque me preocupo por mis lectores :( y también dejen maravillosos REVIEWS, ya que eso me anima a seguir adelante como escritora… Espero disfruten de verdad :)**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el primer capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Hace dos años…**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, divertirse y compartir con la familia y amigos… esa era la clave, compartir y "divertirse", pero eso era lo que menos que estaba haciendo ahora. Debí ser tajante cuando mi familia se apareció en mi casa diciendo "Si Xiao Lang no va a la fiesta, la fiesta viene a Xiao Lang" mujeres…

Anualmente, la familia Li organizaba una fiesta de navidad en Hong Kong, pero al haber faltado a la última por mudarme a Japón, mi madre decidió trasladar la fiesta para acá y así obligarme a asistir.

— _Eres el heredero de nuestro imperio, Xiao Lang_ —me dijo cuándo me dio la noticia—. _Debes hacer amistades y buenas conexiones._ —Pura basura…

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual decidí mudarme a Japón. No quería seguir siendo conocido únicamente como el futuro heredero de las empresas Li. Solo quería ser un cardiólogo común que se preocupaba por sus pacientes. Ya luego tomaría mi papel en las empresas, pero sería por merito propio y no solo por haber nacido en la familia Li.

Respire profundo tratando de buscar algo con que distraerme porque el observar a mis hermanas y a mi prima bailar desde una esquina no era la mejor opción. Mierda, nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero extrañaba al maldito de Eriol. Era un idiota, pero era mi mejor amigo… el único que me conocía bien y con quien podía ser yo mismo.

El ligero movimiento de mi celular despertó de nuevo mis sentidos y aburrido lo revisé…

 _«¡Hola Li! Quería preguntarte si sabías algo de mi novio. No contesta mis mensajes y lo he llamado y cae la contestadota. Ya estoy preocupada_ »

—Pero que mierda…

Atrás de ese mensaje llegaron tres mensajes más, los cuales decidí ignorar. Tenía que corregir lo antes dicho… NO extrañaba, ni un poco, al maldito de Eriol y su problema de faldas… Era un imbécil y punto.

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a contestar, enviaron más mensajes aumentando la intensidad de las palabras que usaban ¡Rayos!… y ahora estaban llamando.

—Por cosas como esta es que te odio, imbécil —dije mirando mi celular con aborrecimiento.

Antes de irse de Japón, el idiota cambio su número de teléfono para poder "descansar" de sus novias, pero me prometió que iba a aclarar la situación con ellas… pero tal parece que el cobarde se fue sin decirles nada.

—Ahora te las veras conmigo… —dije furioso buscando el numero que me envío en un mensaje.

Lo registré y procedí a descargar toda la furia que sentía. No bastaba con encontrarme en una condenada fiesta a la cual no quería asistir, sino que ahora estaba siendo acosado telefónicamente por unas locas y todo era culpa del imbécil de mi mejor amigo.

 _«¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por que diablos les diste mi número a tus exnovias? Ahora que te mudaste a Inglaterra están como locas buscándote y no me dejan en paz. Si hubieras terminado con ellas como se debe, esto no estaría pasando. Es más... ¿A quien diablos se le ocurre tener cuatro novias a la vez? Ahora tengo que aguantarme a todas estas diabólicas mujeres por tu maldita culpa... ¡Cuando te vea, te juro que te partiré las pelotas Eriol!»_

Listo y enviado. Ese mensaje era bastante claro y hasta un tarado como él iba a entender que estaba molesto. La vibración del celular me indicó que ya me había enviado la respuesta… por lo menos esperaba un "Disculpa Bro… las llamaré para que te dejen en paz". Abrí el mensaje y enseguida sentí mis mejillas arder… No era Eriol.

« _Lo siento, te has equivocado de numero_ »

Mierda, verifiqué el número y me di cuenta que me había confundido los dos últimos dígitos. Inmediatamente me disculpé y envié la respuesta, agradecido de que no me hubiera insultado. Solo por curiosidad, revisé el perfil de la persona que me había contestado, tenía una foto de flores de cerezo, debía ser mujer…o eso esperaba.

Una llamada entrante me sacó del perfil de la chica, era el encargado de mi mudanza. Ya estaba cansado del ajetreante estilo de vida de Tokio y buscando algo más tranquilo, decidí mudarme a la tranquila Tomoeda. Ya había conseguido la transferencia al hospital central de la ciudad y comenzaría a trabajar la próxima semana, por lo cual esperaba que no me tuviera malas noticias con respecto a la mudanza.

Al parecer, todo ya estaba siendo descargado en mi nueva casa y podría mudarme en los próximos días. Por lo menos algo estaba saliendo como quería hoy. Le agradecí y colgué para encontrarme con otro mensaje del número que había registrado como "Cabrón de Eriol".

 _«Si así tratas a tus amigos, no quiero saber como eres con tus enemigos :P»_

Vaya, la chica usaba guiños. Miré alrededor y todo se veía igual de aburrido así que decidí continuar la conversación con la desconocida para entretenerme. Tomé lo que quedaba de mi segunda copa de champaña y tecleé una repuesta.

 _«A pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, es un idiota. Cualquiera quisiera partirle las pelotas... Créame, hasta usted lo haría si supiera como es y siendo mujer, más aun»_

« _¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer?»_

¿Era en serio?

 _«No creo que un hombre ponga flores de cerezo en su perfil. A menos que tenga otras preferencias... ¿Debo preocuparme por eso? No me malentienda, no tengo nada en su contra, pero... usted entenderá»_

Allí estaba, con eso saldría de dudas y no quedaría mal en dado caso que se tratara de un hombre con "otras" preferencias. Realmente no tenía nada en contra de ellos, algunos hasta me caían bien, como uno de los enfermeros del hospital de Tokio, aunque a veces se ponía medio pesado cuando comenzaba con su "ataque" … Solté aire desganado esperando que se tratara de una mujer… No quería lidiar con otro como él en un día de mierda como hoy.

—¡Xiao Lang! —¡Diablos! Meilin venía caminando hacia mí con claras intenciones de sacarme a bailar.

Con rapidez y disimulo, caminé entre las personas alejándome de ella. En la otra esquina estaba mi hermana Fei Mei cercándome… ¿Es que no me podían dejar tranquilo? Crucé a la derecha y vi mi oportunidad. Me oculté detrás de la fuente decorativa, aquí no me verían.

Saqué mi celular y cuando leí su respuesta me sentí tranquilo.

« _Soy mujer, no te preocupes. Por cierto, puedes tutearme. Y dime ¿De donde eres?»_

« _Disculpa, tuve que esconderme de mi prima. Quiere sacarme a bailar. No soy muy afecto a las reuniones sociales, pero no pude zafarme de la fiesta de navidad que organiza mi familia. Soy de Hong Kong, pero actualmente vivo en Tokio… aunque pronto me mudare a otro lugar»_ Le respondí rápido.

Volví a mirar alrededor. Meilin seguía buscándome, pero ya Fei Mei estaba bailando con otro hombre y suspiré aliviado. Por lo menos no me fastidiarían en un buen rato.

« _Oye ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta en vez de estar enviándome mensajes?»_ contestó y automáticamente sonreí.

Si fuera una fiesta agradable quizás lo pensaría… pero estar rodeado de gente vanidosa hablando de cuanto dinero tenían no era mi idea de diversión.

 _«Me entretiene más hablar contigo que fingir que me divierto con toda esta gente... En realidad, no sé qué adjetivo utilizar, quizás hipócrita sea la palabra adecuada... ¿Ya te aburriste de hablar conmigo?»_

« _Me siento halagada de que prefieras pasar tu navidad hablando conmigo que disfrutando de una fiesta»_

 _«Oiga, lo mismo aplica para usted señorita ¿No deberías estar disfrutando tu navidad al lado de tu familia, amigos o algún novio en vez de estar enviándole mensajes a un desconocido? Debes admitir que esto es... extraño»_ Le escribí curioso.

Sí, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero de verdad quería saber un poco más de ella sin que se viera mal. Le había hecho una pregunta personal y directa, pero muy bien disimulada y no se sentía como si estuviera indagando. Me llamaba la atención que una mujer prefiriera pasar la navidad mensajeándose con un extraño… y también podría saber si había algún novio…o esposo.

« _Mis padres y mi hermano viajaron a visitar a mis abuelos y yo me quedé porque "supuestamente" iba a pasar la navidad con mi novio. Pero el muy idiota me canceló a última hora sin darme mayor explicación. Y mi mejor amiga está fuera de la ciudad, así que… me tocó pasarla sola. En pocas palabras no tengo nada mejor que hacer_ _:P»_

Ouch. Mujer… eso no sonaba nada bien.

« _Disculpa lo que te voy a decir… pero tu novio es un imbécil y también provoca partirle las pelotas»_

Fruncí el ceño y apreté el celular con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. La chica era muy ingenua, pero yo no era nadie para romperle sus ilusiones.

 _«Si no me da una buena explicación, puede que tomé en consideración tu consejo»_

 _Cariño, vas a tener que tomarlo quieras o no, porque por allí va la cosa…_

Bien, esa era su decisión y no podía meterme en eso… es más, no era mi maldito problema. Solté aire frustrado… a pesar de que ya una mujer había jugado con mis sentimientos…no me gustaba ver como un "hombre" jugaba con una mujer… Dos de mis hermanas habían pasado por eso y casi muelo a golpes a los malditos. Recuerdo haberme aparecido en la casa de Eriol para contarle mis planes… para eso si servia el imbécil, porque a penas abrí la boca me dijo " _Con tu bat o con el mío_ ". Lo mejor era desviar la conversación hacia otro tema para no tener que sentirme frustrado… además no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ella tampoco. Podría ver esto como una oportunidad de desinhibirme un poco. Eriol y Takeshi, mi otro mejor amigo, siempre se la pasaban diciendo mierdas acerca de que no sabía como tratar a las mujeres y que me quedaría soltero de por vida…

 _«Como eso tiene que esperar y estas sola... Espero poder entretenerte un rato para que no te aburras en navidad»_

¿Qué dirían esos malditos si leyeran todo esto? ¡Ja!

« _Oye... Sé que es algo extraño, pero... ¿Puedes decirme tu edad? Espero no estar hablando con un viejo con ganas de una aventura con una chica de 21 años»_

Ese mensaje me hizo reír de buena manera. Un viejo… bueno, era mayor que ella, pero no tanto. Solo eran cinco años.

 _«No te llevo muchos años si realmente tienes 21. Tengo 26 años»_

Seguimos hablando de cualquier tema que se nos ocurrió y sin darnos cuenta dieron las 12... EL tiempo había pasado volando y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

« _Bueno mi querida desconocida ¡Feliz navidad! Espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas y por lo menos no te hayas aburrido»_ le escribí tomando lo que quedaba de mi… creo que era la cuarta copa de champaña… o era la quinta.

« _¡Feliz navidad, extraño! Y no me aburrí para nada... En verdad, te lo agradezco»_

Sonreí y me senté tranquilo en una de las mesas. Esa chica me hacía sentir cómodo y en confianza… cosa que solo me pasaba con Eriol y Takeshi. Tenía tiempo que no me sentía así… porque a pesar de haberme venido a Japón, mi apellido era muy conocido y aun aquí casi me rendían pleitesía… además de que era considerado un "prodigio" en el área de la cardiología…

« _En realidad, es muy extraño sentirme tan cómodo hablando con una desconocida cuando realmente soy muy serio con las personas… O huraño como dice Eriol. Creo que no me arrepiento de haberme equivocado de número»_ dije sincero.

Su respuesta tardó un poco en llegar y creí que la había asustado al decirle eso, pero a los minutos un nuevo mensaje llegó y realmente llamó mi atención.

« _Sabes... Creo que realmente te tomaré la palabra y le partiré las pelotas al idiota de mi novio»_ Vaya, cambió de opinión.

 _«Generalmente no suelo decirle este tipo de cosas a una mujer, pero... Que demonios... una mujer de carácter es sexy»_

¡En su cara imbéciles! ¿Quién decía que no sabía cómo coquetear con una mujer?

Bien, volviendo al asunto, decidí indagar un poco en la relación de la chica. Si me estaba diciendo esas cosas era porque quería desahogarse. Me comentó que llevaban un año de relación, lo cual no era mucho, pero tampoco era poco. El hecho de que el muy hijo de… que el novio en cuestión la dejara abandonada en su casa cuando sabía que se había quedado únicamente por él significaba una cosa…

—Diablos… no debería meterme en esto —dije indeciso—. Pero necesita abrir los ojos.

« _Te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te deprimas aun más ¿Esta bien?»_

 _«No creo poder sentirme peor»_ me respondió y de verdad me sentí mal por tener que quitarle la venda.

 _«Probablemente no le haya surgido ningún inconveniente... Creo que existe otra chica... Lo cual nos llevaría a la opción de partirle las pelotas...»_

 _No contesta…_

Iba a tener que ser más específico.

« _Por el mensaje que le escribí a Eriol debes intuir que no soy el tipo de hombre que anda jugando partida doble... Tengo hermanas y no me gustaría que ningún hombre le haga eso a ninguna de ellas por eso tampoco lo hago... Pero cada quien con su vida... Por eso debes estar preparada por si te sale con una mala respuesta cuando lo enfrentes...»_

« _Puedo preguntar ¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?_ _»_

 _¡Ja! ¿Ahora sí te animas a coquetear conmigo, princesa?…_ ¡Tomen esa, idiotas!

« _Deliberadamente ignoraste mi coqueteo y ahora eres tú la que coquetea conmigo. Es realmente interesante encontrar una mujer así»_

 _«No soy muy especial, aunque hoy estoy siendo particularmente mas extrovertida y espontánea de lo que soy realmente»_

¿Creerle o no creerle? Esa era la cuestión… aunque yo también estaba siendo más amable y accesible de lo normal. Quizás no estaba mintiendo.

« _Lo mismo digo. Quizás sean las cuatro copas de champaña que me tomé para sobrellevar mejor la fiesta, quien sabe. La verdad es que no tengo buena suerte con las mujeres. De por si mi última relación fue bastante traumática»_

 _«Eres muy dulce y divertido ¿Por qué tendrías mala suerte con las mujeres?»_

¿Por qué? Porque todas las malditas mujeres que se me acercaban lo hacían por mi puto dinero. Mi última relación había sido bastante traumática, al punto de que tuve que demandarla para que no se me acercara de nuevo. Fingió perfectamente su papel de mujer enamorada… hasta que la descubrí en mi departamento disfrutando de MI champaña y de MI cama con otro hombre.

« _Digamos que no se quien se acerca a mi porque de verdad le intereso como hombre o solo es interés en lo que represento. Es algo complicado... Generalmente resultan del segundo tipo y por eso mismo terminó mi última relación. Realmente es una situación de mierda»_

Ya había pasado un año de eso y aun dolía… pero tampoco me gustaba hablar al respecto con nadie, ni siquiera con mis amigos. Por eso, me extrañó haberme abierto así con esta chica que ni conocía.

« _Si de algo te sirve, me caes muy bien y ni siquiera se quien eres :P Me pareces un hombre muy divertido y sincero»_

—Es bueno saberlo —dije sonriendo un poco engreído.

No tenía la culpa, ella me estaba haciendo cumplidos y eso le subía el ego a cualquiera.

 _«Te lo agradezco... Aunque las cuatro copas de champaña quizás están ayudando un poco a mi simpatía ¿De que parte de Japón eres?»_ me animé a preguntar.

No tenía planeado revelarle mi identidad… o por lo menos no hoy, pero si me gustaría saber que tan lejos estábamos el uno del otro y evaluar si era posible conocernos en un futuro.

« _Soy de Kyoto_ » Si que estaba lejos…

Ni modo, dejaremos en pausa ese tema. Fuimos hablando por un rato más hasta que…

—¡Por fin te encontré! —¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mi prima era tan insistente?

 _«¡Diablos! Mi ubicación ha sido revelada... Lo siento, debo ir a bailar con mi prima y mis hermanas»_ le escribí desanimado, ahora si no me iba a poder salvar de bailar.

—¿A quien le escribes?

—No es tu problema, Meilin —dije siguiéndola.

 _«No ibas a poder estar escondido toda la vida»_ me contestó y sonreí.

 _«Espero poder escribirte otro día, preciosa...»_

Realmente, no reconocía al "yo" que estaba flirteando. Esa chica era muy especial o el alcohol me hacía un conquistador… Esperaba que le molestara eso… aunque no lo creía posible porque ella no se quedaba atrás con el coqueteo… todo muy bajo perfil, pero lo habíamos hecho.

 _«Claro, no hay problema... Después de todo te debo una»_

Bien, eso era todo. Ya estaba en la pista de baile guiando a Meilin, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, preguntándome qué clase de persona sería. Después de bailar un rato, me zafé de mi prima para tomar un respiro, un poco de ponche me refrescaría. Revisé mi celular esperanzado, pero no tenía ninguna notificación. Revisé de nuevo la conversación y me di cuenta que aun la tenía agregada como "Cabrón de Eriol". Me metí en mi lista de contactos y le di editar, pero ¿Qué nombre le colocaría? De momento, solo colocaría "Chica Cerezo" por las flores que tenía en su foto de perfil… Cerré mis ojos y sonreí… una emoción indescriptible comenzó a nacer en mi interior y no era para nada desagradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así fue como todo comenzó.

 **Bueno chicos, como lo prometí y rogando a Dios que no pasé lo mismo que con "De consecuencias y decisiones" … Aquí les dejo el primer capi de la historia desde el punto de vista de Shaoran :) Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció este capi y que tal la personalidad de Shaoran XD Espero de verdad que les agradara y bueno espero sus comentarios y críticas :) Subiré el nuevo capi el día miércoles si el internet me deja XD**

 **Un besote,**

 **Amatista1986**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Hace menos de dos años (por unos días) …**

Año nuevo, fecha en la cual las familias y amigos se reúnen en los templos para festejar juntos el inicio de un nuevo año, pero mi caso dista mucho de eso… Empezando porque estaba comenzando de nuevo en Tomoeda y mi familia ya había regresado a Hong Kong (gracias a Dios). Añadido a esto, era mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital central de Tomoeda y hasta el momento… Todo iba muy bien.

Había sido tajante con el director del hospital al decirle que no quería un trato preferencial por mi apellido y comenzaría en el área de urgencias como cualquier médico. Era mi primer día de guardia y todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y aburrido. No deseaba que pasara algo para que apareciera un paciente mal herido o algo por el estilo, pero ¡Por lo menos quería atender a alguien con gripe!

Mi celular vibró y lo saqué del bolsillo. Era una video llamada del imbécil de Eriol.

— _¿Cómo esta mi nena favorita? —_ Idiota.

—Deja tu basura para otro día, engendro.

 _—¿Estamos de mal humor, mi vida? Ya te dije que tú eres el único en mi corazón._

—Eriol… si no quieres que te cuelgue dime para que mierdas estás llamando —dije masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

— _Si eres niña, Shaoran_ —dice el muy idiota ¿Quién diablos era el que se andaba comportando como nena? —. _Deja de lloriquear… solo quería saber de mi lobito favorito._

—Eriol… habla…

— _Déjame anexar al idiota de Takeshi._

—Estoy en el trabajo… a diferencia de ti.

— _Pues no te escuchas muy ocupado y animado con tu trabajo, dude…_

—Solo estoy aburrido. No hay mucho que hacer, me imagino que es por la fecha.

La pantalla se dividió en dos y apareció el rostro adormilado de Takeshi.

— _¿Saben qué hora es, imbéciles?_

— _Hora de que te despiertes, bella durmiente —_ dijo Eriol.

Por lo menos ya no era su diana de burlas.

— _¿Para qué llaman? —dijo rascando su ojo—. Ayer tuve que trabajar hasta las once de la noche en una estúpida sesión._

—Y con lo princesa que eres, seguramente estabas que matabas a la modelo —dije riendo.

— _Shaoran… puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras —_ dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y una maldita sonrisa sagaz apareció en su rostro _—, pero el simple hecho de que tengas esa foto que YO tomé en el perfil de TODAS tus redes sociales me hará ganador por siempre. —_ Maldito… tenía razón.

— _Ya, ya, chicos. Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para hacerle la vida más llevadera a nuestro lobo favorito._

— _¿Hoy no era tu primer día de trabajo?_

—Si… pero no hay pacientes, así que estoy un poco aburrido.

— _Takeshi, tomate un laxante y simula que tienes problemas estomacales. Hay que salvarle el día a nuestro cachorro._

— _En primer lugar, nunca atentaría en contra de mi propia salud —dijo señalando con su dedo—. En segundo lugar, si estuviera enfermo del estómago iría al hospital que me queda aquí cerca y no manejaría cuarenta y cinco minutos para que Shaoran me viera…_

— _Que cobarde… deberías sacrificarte por el team…_

¿En serio estábamos hablando de esto?

— _Si Shaoran está tan aburrido ¿Por qué no le envía un mensaje a la chica del otro día? —_ Al escucharlo, mis mejillas se encendieron sin poder evitarlo.

No le había escrito de nuevo desde aquella noche. Al día siguiente, cuando revisé toda la conversación, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver como me había desinhibido con ella. Sí… también se la envíe al cuatro ojos de Eriol y a Takeshi, pero en mi defensa, solo quería demostrarle que sí sabía coquetear con una chica y no era un témpano de hielo como decían.

—Claro… y ¿Qué puedo decirle genio? —dije sentándome en una de las sillas.

— _Puedes empezar con un no sé… quizás un ¿Hola? —respondió Takeshi—. O puedes contarle sobre los mogarts para romper la tensión. Son criaturas muy amables y si te haces amigo de uno, nunca te faltara azúcar._

— _Takeshi… —_ le interrumpí _—. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tus mentiras ya no funcionan conmigo? —_ Sí, me había tomado años, pero había logrado discernir cuando mentía y cuando no.

— _Me caías mejor cuando eras inocente —dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

¿Por qué diablos me conseguí amigos tan idiotas?

— _Ya, ya, chicos. Yo también creo que debes hablar con ella —_ dijo Eriol _—. ¡Diablos, Shaoran! hiciste filling con esa chica_ —¿Desde cuándo usa palabras tan de nena como "Filling"? —. _No seas cobarde y escríbele._

—¿Arreglaste el problema con tus novias? —pregunté intentando desviar su atención.

— _Sí, ya las llamé y les dije que te dejen en paz, pero no me cambies de conversación._ —Imbécil… por algo era mi mejor amigo número uno, me conocía bien—. _El consejo ha tomado la decisión. Vamos a colgar y le vas a escribir ¿Entendiste?_

— _¡Y queremos pruebas! —_ añadió Takeshi.

—Si eso necesito para deshacerme de ambos, lo haré —dije en tono cansino.

— _Nos hablamos más tarde, mi lobo. Y mándanos el maldito screen. —_ Y ambos se desconectaron.

Bien, ¿Qué podía escribirle? ¿Un simple hola estaba bien? Observé mi celular como si fuera a responderme. Era una ridiculez, la chica estaba en Kyoto y ¡Realmente no la conocía! ¿Por qué rayos dudaba tanto?

—¡Vamos, Shaoran! No eres un condenado mocoso. Eres un hombre de veintiséis años —me dije y desbloqueé mi celular.

Me metí en la conversión que había tenido con ella en navidad (no la había borrado) y tecleé mi mensaje.

 _«Hola desconocida ¡Feliz año nuevo!»_

¿Y si se molestaba? ¿Y si pensaba mal de mí? ¿Y si me veía como un acosador? Una notificación me avisó de su respuesta y la leí casi desesperado. No me reconocía a mí mismo.

« _¡Feliz año nuevo, desconocido! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí»_

Al parecer, alguien estaba ansiosa también. Sonaba como su hubiera estado esperando mi mensaje… Con eso mi ego se infló de nuevo.

 _«La verdad… Al día siguiente, cuando leí los mensajes me pregunté ¿Cómo rayos pude escribir todo eso? Después de todo somos dos desconocidos y ya no tenia las cuatro copas de champaña haciendo estragos en mi cerebro… Pero digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato y decidí escribirte de nuevo... Era cierto lo que te dije acerca de que me siento cómodo charlando contigo»_ me sinceré.

Ella estaba tardando mucho en responder y eso me hizo dudar de nuevo. Por su mensaje la sentí contenta de leerme, así que no creía que estuviera molesta… quizás estaba escribiéndole en un mal momento.

« _¿Te moleste? Si hay algún problema puedo entenderlo»_ le escribí preocupado y ella casi de inmediato me respondió.

 _«No, no hay problema. Disculpa, es que estoy con una amiga y le estaba explicando la situación»_

Así que una amiga.Quizás ella pertenecía al 95% de la población que visita los templos en estas fechas… y yo estoy en el 5% restante que debía que trabajar. Amo mi trabajo, no hay cosa en este mundo que ame más que tratar a las personas y ayudarlas… pero pasar año nuevo en el hospital no era muy entretenido que digamos.

Otra notificación en mi celular, era un video con el título « _Esto es un regalo de año nuevo. Espero que te guste»_

Extrañado y bastante curioso, no lo podía negar, descargué el video y le di al icono de play. Una chica castaña y menuda, pero de muy buen cuerpo (por lo menos la vista de atrás era muy buena) estaba en un templo, pero no estaba sola… ¡Santa mierda! ¡Le rompió las pelotas a ese hombre! Esto hizo mí día. Las enfermeras se me quedaron mirando cuando comencé a reír como loco, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Esa pequeña castaña había pateado con todas sus fuerzas a ese tipo en todas las pelotas. Era el mejor regalo de año nuevo, definitivamente.

« _¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Le partiste las pelotas a tu exnovio! Me has alegrado el día y más ahora que estoy 100% seguro de que eres mujer y castaña»_ le escribí y era cierto, tenía debilidad por las castañas.

 _«¿Te gustan las castañas?»_ y ella no se quedaba atrás.

 _«La verdad es que si tengo una debilidad hacia las castañas y debo admitir que me gusta mucho tu cabello»_ si quería coquetear, entonces lo haríamos, no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el juego.

Se tardó un poco en responder, quizás ya se había dado cuenta que estábamos cruzando un poco la línea de lo "normal". Otra notificación...

—¿Y cómo se si me gusta tu cabello? —Leí en voz alta—. ¿Es en serio?

 _«En mi foto de perfil se ve parte de mi cabello. Pensé que ya la habías visto»_

No era la mejor foto. De por sí, solo se veía un poco de mi cabello y mi espalda con el tatuaje de lobo que tengo en ella. Viendo la foto, comencé a sentirme nervioso y hasta avergonzado… ¡Maldito Takeshi! Por su culpa debía tener la estúpida foto en mi perfil.

« _Es un buen tatuaje»_

Mierda, esa respuesta fue bastante seca… quizás pensó mal de mí.

 _«No creas que soy narciso o algo así. En realidad, fue por una apuesta que perdí contra un amigo... No pude negarme porque ganó honradamente el muy idiota. Y como es fotógrafo, tuve que tomarme esa foto y debo tenerla en mi perfil de Whatsapp por 1 mes... pero ni modo»_ le expliqué.

—Doctor Li —me llamó una de las enfermeras, me sentí atrapado in franganti—. En diez minutos vendrá una ambulancia, el médico residente hará la revisión inicial pero debe estar pendiente por si lo necesitamos ya que fue un pre-infarto.

—Estaré pendiente…

Otra notificación llegó y no pude evitar leerla, aun en frente de la enfermera.

 _«La verdad... No me gustan los hombres con tatuajes y esas cosas, pero... en ti se ve condenadamente bien»_

—¿Se siente bien? Tiene su cara roja —dijo la enfermera y yo no pude creer que una chica de veintiún años me había hecho sonrojar.

Aclaré mi garganta y le dije que estaba bien. Releí el mensaje como diez veces tratando de asumir que ella me había hecho un cumplido como ese. Diablos… ¡No la conocía! ¿Por qué rayos me sentía como un maldito adolescente?

 _«Entonces ha valido la pena el sufrimiento... Porque fue una tortura. Ojalá no vivieras tan lejos. Así podría mostrártelo en persona»_

Bien, si ella quería subir el nivel del coqueteo, pues así sería.

 _«Pienso lo mismo... Quizás algún día pueda...»_

« _Puede que sea así... A veces tengo que ir a Kyoto por trabajo. Cuando sea así, créeme, te avisaré para quedar y así puedo mostrarte el tatuaje en persona»_

Eso no era del todo cierto. Siempre había cursos en Kyoto a los cuales me había negado a ir, pero quizás ahora si quiera asistir.

Ella no volvió a responder… quizás ahora si se asustó.

—Bien hecho, Shaoran —me reprendí.

—Doctor, Li. —La enfermera entró de nuevo y se veía un poco asustada—. Es necesaria su presencia…

—Bien.

Tomé mi estetoscopio y caminé detrás de ella mientras le escribía un último mensaje a mi chica desconocida.

« _Debo irme linda, el deber me llama. Y si estas preguntándote si lo que te dije es cierto o no o si tenía segundas intenciones es si a lo primero y no a lo segundo. Te escribo luego. Cuídate cerezo»_

 _«Leíste mi mente lobo. Gracias por aclararlo. Si es así si me gustaría verte algún día. Nos estamos escribiendo»_

—Nos estamos escribiendo… —repetí guardando el celular en el bolsillo.

Eso significaba que quería seguir escribiéndose conmigo, y yo no tenía ningún problema en seguir con el juego…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de eso, nos escribíamos casi todos los días, hablando de cualquier cosa, de como habían sido nuestros días, de nuestros problemas… y así, lo que empezó como un juego, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una amistad que hizo mis días mucho más llevaderos. Pero el destino tenia deparado muchas sorpresas más…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el tercer shot. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Hace 1 año y 10 meses**

Vaya día… y eso que apenas iba comenzando. Me había tocado el vuelo de madrugada para regresar de Inglaterra, durante el cual no pude dormir casi nada y luego cundo por fin llegué a casa… me encontré con la vecina. No era mala persona, más bien era una señora muy amable, pero no dejaba de mirarme extraño y después de un eterno vuelo y pocas horas de sueño, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero la señora no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir sin sacarme algo de conversación.

No se si fue por el cansancio o quizás alguna magia extraña, pero esa señora averiguó mi vida entera en menos de quince minutos… y además comenzó a hablarme de su maravillosa hija.

—Tiene ojos verdes, como tu color favorito —dijo.

Sí, también había averiguado eso.

—Entiendo, quizás otro día pueda conocerla —dije más por educación que por verdadero interés de conocer a la chica—. Fue un placer hablar con usted, pero como ve… voy llegando de un viaje y estoy cansado —dije señalando mi maleta… De verdad, si no ponía mi cabeza en la almohada me iba a quedar dormido allí mismo.

—Claro, cariño. Ve y descansa —dijo sonriendo—. Otro día platicamos con más calma y hasta puedes venir a casa a comer. Estoy segura que te llevaras bien con mis hijos y más porque están en tu misma área. Mi hijo mayor es traumatólogo y mi hija menor esta estudiando enfermería.

Asentí y por fin entré a casa. Casi podía escuchar una voz diciendo "Hogar, dulce hogar". Una buena siesta no me caería nada mal, ya después arreglaría la ropa. Coloqué mi cabeza en la cama e inmediatamente me quedé dormido.

Al despertar, ya era de tarde, había dormido bastante y ya mi estomago estaba protestando por comida. Cociné algo sencillo y comí tranquilo. Mire la maleta y me dije que podría ordenarla luego… ahora que ya estaba en mis cinco sentidos iba a hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer desde que aterricé en Japón. Tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a mi chica preferida.

« _Hola preciosa ¿Me extrañaste?_ _»_

Teníamos ya dos meses escribiéndonos literalmente todos los días, hablando de cualquier cosa y conociéndonos cada vez más... con ella todo fluía de forma muy natural y eso no sabía como interpretarlo… si como algo bueno o algo malo. Hace cinco días le dije que tendría que viajar fuera del país a una conferencia y que no tendría tiempo para escribirle, noticia que no le gustó mucho, pero prometí escribirle apenas pisara Japón. De verdad lo intenté, pero el cansancio me había vencido. La había extrañado y mucho…

A veces pensaba en cómo definir nuestra "relación", es decir, no nos conocíamos realmente, pero no podía evitar escribirle a toda hora, en todo momento y saber más de ella, desearle un "buenas noches" o "buenos días" … Eriol y Takeshi se la pasaban jodiéndome diciendo que me estaba pasando de nena y que eso sonaba a "noviazgo" … pero eso no era cierto ¿Verdad?

« _Debo admitir que sí te extrañé, Lobo_ _»_

Esa respuesta me sacó una sonrisa. Ella provocaba eso en mí… y de verdad me emocionaba cada vez más.

 _«Yo también te extrañe, preciosa. Estuve tan ocupado que no pude enviarte ni un hola. Pero de verdad extrañé saber de ti. Podemos empezar a ponernos al día ¿Algo interesante que contar?»_ le pregunté.

Me asomé por la ventana mientras esperaba su respuesta y vi la sombra de la hija de mi vecina (porque debía serlo) a través de las cortinas. Alguien estaba muy contenta porque estaba brincando y riendo. Tenía que admitir que por lo menos tenía una risa muy bonita y melodiosa. Mi celular vibro de nuevo y allí estaba el mensaje que esperaba.

« _La verdad no mucho... Solo que un profesor dio clase vista hoy, va a hacer un examen el lunes y no entiendo nada. He estado estudiando desde que llegué a casa, pero de verdad no logro comprender casi nada»_

Vaya, eso era un problema.

« _¿Puedo saber de que va el examen? Quizás pueda buscar algo de información que te sirva... Aunque pensándolo bien, aun no te he preguntando que estudias»_

Entré de nuevo a mi habitación y me senté en frente de la computadora. La prendí y esperé a que iniciara por si podía ayudarle en algo.

 _«No te preocupes, no quiero molestar... A menos que seas un experto en aminoglucósidos y su mecanismo de acción… Lo siento, estoy algo estresada. Estudio enfermería»_

¿Enfermera? Eso si no me lo esperaba… Quizás sí podría cumplir mi fantasía de tener una aventura con una sexy enfermera, porque aun recordaba la maravillosa vista trasera de aquel video… y que a veces veía tratando de imaginar como era de frente.

 _«Estas de suerte, preciosa. Pregunta lo que quieras»_ le respondí de forma arrogante.

Farmacología fue una de mis materias favoritas y sabía mucho del tema… lo complicado iba a ser tratar de explicarle a través de mensajes.

« _¿Sabes del tema, lobito?»_

Ella no lo sabía, pero precisamente ese era el significado de mi nombre y lo odiaba. Todos jodían diciéndome pequeño lobo o lobito… pero a ella era la única persona a la que no le reñía por llamarme así.

 _«Es raro que no hayamos hablado de nuestras carreras antes. Soy cardiólogo cerezo y por eso también vi farmacología en mi ciclo básico. Pregunta lo que quieras»_ le escribí.

En eso, escuché un grito al lado y me asomé preocupado. La chica caminaba de un lado al otro y gritaba cosas como "Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?" … Mierda, de verdad me asusté, pensé que le había pasado algo malo y hasta consideré saltar la distancia que separaba nuestras ventanas (que no era mucha).

Volví a mi habitación soltando el aire que había retenido por el susto y vi la luz de mi celular parpadear. Leí el mensaje y sonreí, me había enviado una de sus dudas. Comencé a explicarle el ciclo con palabras sencillas de entender y ella iba siguiendo el hilo de mi explicación, o por lo menos eso me dijo y cuando se trancaba en algo, buscaba información interesante y fácil de entender en Internet y le enviaba los links.

« _¿Lograste entender todo?»_ le escribí.

 _«¿Puedo decirte que te amo sin que te asustes y me dejes de escribir? En verdad te lo agradezco, me salvaste la vida»_

Vaya, vaya, vaya… eso no me lo esperaba y tampoco me esperaba la sonrisa que se coló en mi boca al leer su mensaje. Maldito Eriol que se la pasaba metiéndome ideas en la cabeza. En un principio, decidí coquetear con ella como un juego o una prueba para mí mismo, pero ahora era casi natural decirle cosas como preciosa, hermosa, mi cerezo… y otras cosas aún más cursis… Rayos, estaba en problemas y muy grandes.

« _Si con esto puedo ganarme ese tipo de reacciones creo que me convertiré en tu profesor particular. Aunque seria mejor poder hacerlo en persona»_

Le había tocado el tema varias veces, pero ella siempre se me desviaba por la tangente. Aceptaba que también tenía ganas de conocerme, pero siempre cambiaba la conversación al salir a relucir la pregunta ¿Cuándo?

—Vamos a ver que contestas ahora, cariño —dije mirando mi celular… allí mismo llego su respuesta.

« _Si, también pienso que sería genial tener un profesor dispuesto a explicarme cuando lo necesite. No es justo que estemos tan lejos»_

Sí… no era justo, pero no era imposible conocernos. Al principio tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran apenas supiera mi identidad… pero mis ganas por conocerla, por verla en persona, eran más grandes…

« _No pierdas las esperanzas, preciosa. Si no viajo a Kyoto por trabajo lo haré cuando me toquen mis vacaciones... Aunque para eso falta más o menos tiempo. Pero lo bueno se hace esperar»_

Si ella me decía que sí, en mis próximas vacaciones iría a Kyoto para conocerla.

 _«Lobo... Me encantaría poder conocerte, de verdad me encantaría, pero... Debo ser sincera y confesarte que soy una chica bastante tímida y... No si tenga la valentía para hacerlo»_

Leer su respuesta me desanimó un poco… para que mentía, fue una patada en las pelotas. La entendía, realmente la entendía porque yo pensaba igual, pero mis ganas por verla superaban todo eso y más. Por eso, decidí sincerarme también con ella para tranquilizarla.

 _«Te entiendo, realmente lo hago. Es más fácil desinhibirte al no ver a la otra persona. Me sucede lo mismo, cerezo. Es mas, creí que pensarías que era un mujeriego o algo así por las cosas q te digo, pero créeme que es solo contigo. También soy tímido, al punto de que las personas piensan que soy demasiado serio. Pero mi yo real es este… Considérate afortunada, linda»_

« _Bueno lobo, tenemos tiempo para ganar confianza entre nosotros y así cuando lleguen tus vacaciones podamos conocernos sin problemas»_ Esa era mi chica.

Se me escapó un gran bostezo y revisé la hora ¡Las tres de la madrugada! Vaya que el tiempo volaba cuando hablaba con ella.

 _«Entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar, cerezo, pero será otro día. A pesar de querer seguir hablando contigo ya es tarde y ambos debemos dormir. Ya son las 3 A.M y el cansancio me esta matando»_

« _No me di cuenta de la hora. Hasta más tarde, Lobo. Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar. Esperó duermas bien y sueñes lindo»_

Un sueño lindo sería uno donde por fin pueda verla…

 _«Entonces soñare con el día en el que nos conoceremos. Descansa preciosa. Hasta más tarde»_

Antes de acostarme, fui hasta la ventana para cerrarla… al parecer la chica también se había desvelado porque apenas apagó las luces. Me recosté en mi cama y me dejé llevar por el sueño… Esperaba que el día para conocer a mi cerezo no estuviera muy lejos. Era una completa locura, solo teníamos dos meses de estar mensajeándonos, pero… ella me gustaba, de verdad me gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que lo que esa chica me hacía sentir. El maldito de Eriol había tenido razón y seguir negándolo era estúpido, ella me gustaba… pero lo que carcomía mi cerebro en aquel momento era una sencilla, pero a su vez, complicada pregunta ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando supiera quién era yo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el cuarto shot. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Hace 1 año y 2 meses**

El tiempo había pasado extremadamente rápido desde que me mudé a Tomoeda ¡Ya casi había pasado un año! Pero lo único que odiaba de eso… era que ya venía la fecha del condenado invierno y yo odiaba el frío con toda mi alma.

—Hola, Li —saludó Kinomoto entrando a mi consultorio y le contesté con una ligera inclinación de mi cabeza—. ¿Vas de salida? —me preguntó y yo asentí.

—Sí, la jornada estuvo complicada hoy…

—La mía igual —dijo masajeando su hombro—. ¿Puedes acercarme a casa de mis padres? Mi auto está en el taller y Yuki tiene cirugía.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Touya Kinomoto era algo serio y mal humorado, pero era un buen tipo… Bueno, ¿Quién era yo para decir que el sujeto era serio? Quizás por eso nos llevábamos bien, su madre había acertado en eso. De camino a casa me platicó de su famosa hermana (o "monstruo" como solía llamarle) aunque no desde el mismo punto de vista de su madre. Sospechaba que esa señora quería emparejarme con su hija a pesar de que muchas veces le había dicho que no estaba interesado en conseguir novia… o, mejor dicho, estaba considerando conseguirme una… que estaba en Kyoto.

Al llegar a casa, Kinomoto se bajó agradeciendo por traerlo y se fue a casa de sus padres ya que tenían una cena familiar hoy, o eso me contó. Chequeé que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar mi auto y cuando me giré… había una chica observándome fijamente. La miré interrogante, pero ella seguía mirándome como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ahm… buenas noches —dije y ella pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Es que he escuchado tanto de ti que de verdad me sorprendí al verte. Mi amiga morirá de la envidia, tengo que contárselo —dijo corriendo hacia la casa de los Kinomoto—. Fue un placer.

Algo nervioso e intrigado por su actitud, me dirigí a casa. Esa chica tenía una mirada que me hacía sentir incómodo y me recordaba a alguien… ¿A quién era? ¿A quién era?

El tono de una llamada entrante me distrajo y sin mirar contesté.

— _¡Lobito! ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo?_ —¡Ya se!

—Acabo de conocer a tu versión femenina, engendro del mal —dije aflojando mi corbata.

— _¿Tanto me extrañas que te buscaste una mujer parecida a mí?_ —preguntó riéndose.

—No imbécil, es una chica que vino a cenar con los vecinos. Debí tomarle una foto, tiene la misma mirada de sabelotodo que tú —dije abriendo la nevera.

— _Entonces, quizás deba volver a Japón para conocer a dicha dama… y hablando de mujeres ¿Cómo vas con tu novia?_ —Idiota…

—No es mi novia, Eriol… lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— _Pero te gustaría que lo fuera…_ —Diablos, hasta podía imaginarlo moviendo sus cejas—. _Ya llevan casi un año escribiéndose, no sé qué tanto estas esperando._

—No es tan sencillo, genio.

Cada vez que le tocaba el tema, ella se mostraba aun insegura. Sabía que no era fácil, ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros verdaderos nombres… pero yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

— _Quizás solo les falta un ligero empujón_ —dijo—. _Ya va siendo hora, amigo… Si quieres, puedo ir a Japón y cantarles al oído "Bésala ya" a ver si avanzan. —_ Y explotó a reír.

Estúpido payaso… pero omitiendo lo último que dijo, debía darle la razón por primera vez. Necesitaba buscar la forma de lograr que ella dejara toda esa incertidumbre. Pensando en eso, colgué la llamada y me fui a dormir. Esa idea no me abandonó en toda la noche y tampoco cuando desperté y fui a trabajar.

Por lo menos quería saber cómo era… podría pedirle una foto para por lo menos calmar mis ansias y ponerle un rostro a la chica que me gustaba. Una notificación me aviso de un nuevo mensaje y lo revise. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al leerlo.

« _Hola… ¿Estas ocupado?_ »

« _Sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado, cerezo. A menos que este con algún paciente o en cirugía, eso escapa de mis manos»_ le dije… y di gracias a Dios porque estaba en un pequeño tiempo libre.

 _«He estado pensando... Llevamos 10 meses escribiéndonos y... Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti y quería saber si... Bueno, si a ti no te molesta... ¿Puedo...llamarte?»_

Releí el mensaje como diez veces… ¿Ella quería llamarme? ¿Realmente quería dar ese paso? No esperé más y marqué su número, no quería que se arrepintiera y luego me dijera que mejor no. Un repique, dos repiques… cuando pensé que de verdad no iba a contestar, lo hizo.

— _Ho...hola_.

Quizás aún no podía ponerle un rostro a la chica que me gustaba… pero ahora tenía una voz… una voz que me gustaba mucho.

—¿Sabías que tienes una voz muy dulce, cerezo? _—_ dije sonriendo como idiota.

— _Dices eso para ponerme nerviosa, pero no lo lograras lobo_. —Mi sobrenombre se escuchaba condenadamente bien… ¿Cómo sería cuando dijera mi nombre?

—La verdad es que ahora me siento más tranquilo. Puedo estar completamente seguro de que eres una mujer y con una voz hermosa, si me permites decirlo.

A pesar de estar interactuando con ella directamente, no iba a cambiar mi forma de tratarla… así nos habíamos conocido y no iba a dejar que los nervios cambiaran eso.

— _Tu voz tampoco está mal._

—La verdad quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo —dije rascando mi nuca—.Pero no quería asustarte y que pensaras mal de mí _._

— _Lo mismo pensé yo... Pero Tomoyo me animo a hacerlo._

Y el premio a la mejor amiga del año era para… Tomoyo. Ojalá tuviera una amiga así y no a los idiotas de Eriol y Takeshi.

— _¿He de suponer que tu amiga está escuchándonos? —_ pregunté en tono juguetón.

— _Acertaste_.

—Debo disculparme entonces por no saludarte, Tomoyo. Aunque debes aceptar que es extraño saber el nombre de tu mejor amiga, pero no el tuyo, cerezo.

— _Estoy completamente de acuerdo_. —Esa debió ser Tomoyo—. _Por cierto, también es un gusto saludarte por fin_ —dijo y no sé por qué su voz se me hizo conocida.

—Lo mismo digo, Tomoyo. Y con respecto a lo otro, creo que podemos resolverlo esta noche, cerezo ¿Tienes cuenta de Skype? _—_ pregunté, debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

— _Este... Si tengo._

—Bien, envíamela por mensaje y en la noche podemos hacer una video llamada. Me gustaría poder verte cuando me digas tu nombre.

No quería forzarla, pero debía darle un empujón como había dicho Eriol. Los segundos pasaron y ella no decía nada.

—¿No quieres? —No pude evitar preguntar en tono decepcionado.

— _¡Si quiero!_

Sentí un gran alivio al escucharla. No solo le había dado una voz, en la noche por fin mi chica tendría un rostro.

—Me alegro, cerezo. Estaré llegando a mi casa como a las ocho, te mando un mensaje para que te conectes.

— _Bien, entonces... Realmente nos vemos esta noche_.

Se notaba nerviosa y yo también lo estaba, pero por lo menos podía disimularlo. Realmente, por fin, iba a poder conocerla.

—Sí, nos vemos esta noche, cerezo. Ya estoy deseando que llegue el momento... —dije sonriendo.

—Doctor Li, lo necesitamos en el área de urgencias —dijo una enfermera entrando a mi consultorio.

—Si, en un momento voy, gracias —le dije apartando el teléfono de mí—. Lo siento, preciosa, el deber me llama. Hasta la noche _—_ dije finalizando la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el celular unos segundos y un calor se apoderó de mi pecho. Por fin la vería.

Después de esa maravillosa llamada, atendí un sin número de pacientes y asistí una cirugía. Estaba completamente agotado, pero por lo menos tanta faena había hecho que el tiempo corriera más rápido.

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, iba tarde. Arranqué rápido y salí del hospital con la esperanza de llegar por lo menos a las nueve… pero el maldito tráfico estaba peor que nunca.

—Diablos… —dije golpeando el volante—. Justo hoy tenía que estar el tráfico así.

Cuando por fin pude salir del embotellamiento, no me detuve hasta llegar a casa. Bajé del auto de un brinco y corrí hacia la puerta. Subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi habitación y entré corriendo, arrojando mi maletín hacia algún lado. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le mandé un mensaje.

 _«¡Lo siento, cerezo! Salí tarde del hospital y luego me encontré un tráfico del demonio»_

Solo rogaba que no estuviera molesta por haberme retrasado.

 _«Tranquilo, si quieres lo dejamos para otro día»_

¿Era una broma? Ni de chiste dejaba esto para otro día… tenía que verla ahora.

 _«Cerezo... La idea de poder verte por fin, fue lo que me hizo resistir este día tan complicado... Aunque si te arrepentiste de esto, puedo entenderlo»_ le escribí comenzando a desanimarme.

« _No me he arrepentido lobo. Estoy frente a la computadora»_

Salté a la silla frente a mi computadora y me metí en el Skype. Ya había incluido su nombre de usuario en mi lista de contactos desde mi celular, por eso solo necesité darle al botón verde de llamar.

Un ruido me hizo brincar del susto… el maldito maletín se cayó y se llevó con él la lámpara. Me paré rápido y fui a levantarlo. De verdad cuando uno quiere lucir relajado y tranquilo pasan millones de cosas… y lo menos que quería era que ella me viera estresado. Respiré profundo y me senté con calma en la silla, aflojando mi corbata.

— _Hola_. —Su suave voz llamó toda mi atención y por fin… por fin allí estaba.

Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en una trenza de lado y sus ojos… eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida y no tenía nada que ver con que fueran verdes… mi color favorito. Su rostro era… precioso, ella era preciosa. Que iluso… les decía a los idiotas de mis amigos que esta mujer me gustaba, pero ahora que la veía podía decir que estaba idiotizado por ella.

—Hola cerezo, es un placer verte por fin —dije sonriendo.

— _¿Día difícil entonces?_ —preguntó e internamente se lo agradecí… los nervios me estaban matando, pero debía aparentar que no era así y ella me dio la perfecta ruta de escape.

—Después de atender ocho pacientes y asistir una cirugía de dos horas... Sí, se puede decir que fue un día agitado _—_ dije con una sonrisa burlona.

— _Deberías descansar entonces. Podemos dejar esto para otro día_ —dijo con mirada preocupada…

—Cerezo, he estado pensando en este momento desde que hablamos por teléfono, no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo _—_ dije.

Ni que hubiera venido mi madre de visita me hubiera perdido esto.

— _Solo estoy preocupada por ti_ —dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Creo que ahora sí… ya valió todo. Esa mujer era la mezcla perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia… estaba perdido, ella era mi perdición.

—¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te molestes? _—_ pregunté y ella asintió—. Ha valido la pena cada segundo de espera _—_ dije acercándome a la pantalla, como si con eso pudiera estar más cerca de ella.

Sus mejillas se encendieron adorablemente y sus ojos verdes brillaron tanto, que me parecieron dos hermosas esmeraldas. A pesar de no estar frente a frente, de no estar realmente juntos, esa imagen hizo que mi corazón palpitara tan rápido que creí tener problemas. Dios… esta mujer era preciosa.

— _La verdad yo también he estado un poco ansiosa esperando para poder conocerte_ —dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Pequeña mentirosa, se notaba que estaba igual de nerviosa y ansiosa que yo. Eso me relajó y reí con suavidad. Apoye la mejilla en mi mano y realice la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace tiempo.

—Entonces... ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con sus dedos. Al ver eso, me di cuenta que ella era una persona muy transparente. A través de sus ojos, de su lenguaje corporal, del tono de su voz… podía saber exactamente que pensaba o como se sentía y eso era algo muy extraño de ver hoy en día.

—Me llamo... Sakura.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre y no pude evitar reírme. Muchas veces le había dicho a mi madre que eso del "destino" no existía y que era algo inventado por charlatanes… cosa que le molestaba muchísimo porque una de las frases mas celebres de nuestra familia era "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable" … Pero en este momento el muy maldito me golpeó de frente diciéndome "¿No existo imbécil?" Vayas vueltas que da la vida.

— _¿Te estas burlando de mí?_ —Diablos…

—No me mal intérpretes, por favor, cerezo. Es que... mejor te lo muestro porque si te lo digo no me vas a creer _—_ dije levantándome para ir por mi agenda… si esto no era prueba de que el destino existía entonces no sabía que diablos era.

—Hace como dos semanas tuve que hacer un curso aburrido y mi mente divago hacia algo más interesante, pensé en ti—dije buscando la pagina donde lo había escrito—. Tenía bastante curiosidad de como lucirías y más que todo sobre tu verdadero nombre... Así que comencé a escribir nombres al azar y luego seleccione el que, según a mi criterio, te quedaría mejor y... ¡Aquí esta! Dime si puedes leer la hoja.

Coloqué la pagina cerca de la cámara para que ella misma leyera su nombre escrito por mí hace como dos o tres semanas. Ningún nombre lograba satisfacerme, a todos les colocaba algún "pero" que me hacía tacharlo, pero cuando pensé en el nombre " _Sakura"_ me dije a mí mismo que ese nombre le quedaría a la perfección. Era un nombre dulce, delicado y gentil… como ella.

— _¡Wow! Adivinaste mi nombre_ —dijo emocionada.

—Así es, pero si te lo hubiera dicho, no me ibas a creer por eso preferí enseñártelo _—_ dije jugueteando con la agenda.

— _Entonces... Yo ya te dije mi nombre... ¿Me dirás el tuyo?_ —me preguntó sonriendo.

Bien, habíamos llegado a la prueba de fuego. Era ahora cuando ella iba a demostrar realmente si le interesaba mi "yo" real o el que vendían los medios.

—Con una condición _—_ dije con seriedad —La verdad, al principio no quería mostrarme ante ti por miedo a que me reconocieras...

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —preguntó confundida.

Rasqué mi nuca, nervioso e indeciso de continuar. No quería perderla, no quería que las cosas se arruinaran por mi estúpido apellido… o llevarme otra decepción más… pero al ver sus ojos preocupados me dije a mí mismo que ella no era igual a las otras personas. A ella le interesaba "Shaoran", el verdadero Shaoran.

—Bueno... digamos que al principio vi nuestras conversaciones como algo en lo cual distraerme de mi rutina. Pero luego... Me sentí tan cómodo hablando contigo que no quería que esto se arruinara. Es decir, además de Eriol y Takeshi, eres la única persona con quien soy yo mismo... Y no quiero perder eso _._

— _La única forma que me alejé de ti es que me digas que eres un yakuza o algo parecido y sé que no es la situación_ —dijo sonriendo—. _Eres muy importante para mí también y tampoco quiero que lo nuestro se acabe o se vea afectado... —_ dijo sonrojándose y yo no pude evitar reír… ella era única—. _No quise decir eso... Me refiero a nuestra amistad... Qué pena._

—Sabes que eso sonó como una declaración de amor ¿cierto? _—_ dije sonriéndole.

— _Sabes lo que quise decir... La verdad, no es necesario que me digas tu nombre si no estás seguro._

—Mi condición es que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros a penas sepas quien soy realmente. Es lo único que quiero... Sakura.

Su nombre sonaba condenadamente bien… podía repetirlo millones de veces sin cansarme.

—¿Puedo llamarte así? Aunque cerezo es un mote que también voy a usar de vez en cuando. —Ella asintió varias veces sonrojada y sentí un intenso calor en mi pecho— Entonces... ¿Seguirá todo igual?

— _Quizás hasta mejor... Después de todo quizás me anime a viajar a Tokio para conocerte personalmente uno de estos días. Ya estoy completamente segura que no eres un viejito en busca de una aventura_ —dijo con gracia y reí.

—Y yo estoy completamente seguro de que eres una hermosa chica de 22 años.

Allí estaba de nuevo su sonrojo…

 _Maldición, Sakura. Estas matándome._

— _Deberíamos dejar de decir esas cosas. Tomoyo siempre me dice que parecemos una pareja coqueteando_.

—Te dije que me sentía cómodo hablando contigo y eso incluye el coqueteo que quizás tú tomas a juego, pero yo me lo tomo en serio desde hace unos meses atrás —dije acercándome a la pantalla—. Mucho más ahora que sé que tienes los ojos de mi color favorito _._

— _Muchas personas tienen los ojos verdes_ —dijo desviando su mirada.

—Pero no tan verdes como los tuyos. Son como dos esmeraldas y son realmente preciosos... Tú eres preciosa _—_ dije seguro… debía decírselo, aunque se asustara necesitaba decírselo.

— _Lobo... Eso suena..._

—Shaoran... Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y eso suena como debería sonar, Sakura. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas.

El sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas fue épico y endemoniadamente tierno. Sus ojos brillaron con tanta intensidad que de verdad parecían dos joyas… Mierda, si ella me lo pedía compraría un boleto a Kyoto hoy mismo.

— _Eso... Eso no me lo esperaba_.

—Lo sé. Ni siquiera esperabas conocerme hoy. Pero no te lo estoy diciendo con un motivo de trasfondo o que correspondas mis sentimientos, cerezo —dije con seriedad… no quería que se sintiera forzada a corresponderme—. Sabes que soy una persona extremadamente sincera y...

— _Shaoran..._ —me interrumpió desviando su mirada—. _Y si yo te dijera que tú también... Que tú también me gustas... ¿Qué pasaría?_

Ahora si estaba perdido.

—Me sentiría afortunado y creo que compraría un pasaje a Kyoto hoy mismo —dije tragando en seco.

— _No será necesario que vayas a Kyoto_ —dijo después de una larga pausa.

—¿Por qué no? —¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

— _Shaoran, te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo_ —sus lágrimas se acumularon en lindos ojos y eso no me gustó.

El miedo estaba reflejado en su mirada y me preocupé ¿Qué clase de mentira pudo decirme para sentirse tan culpable? No quería demostrarlo… pero también estaba comenzando a asustarme.

— _La verdad es… por favor no me odies cuando te lo diga._

—Eso no pasará, cerezo. No importa lo que digas, jamás podría odiarte —dije para calmarla, pero también era cierto… nunca podría odiarla.

Mierda, ella se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse… ¿Acaso era tan malo? ¿Y si era casada?

— _¡La verdad es que vivo en Tomoeda también!_

¿Qué? A ver, a ver… ¿Escuche mal o dijo que también vivía en Tomoeda? No podía decirle que repitiera… se vería mal después de todo el tiempo que le tomó decirlo. Entonces… ella realmente vivía ¿aquí? ¿Ha estado tan cerca todo este tiempo? Solté el aire que había retenido por el miedo y reí relajado…

 _Maldito destino ¿Qué otra sorpresa me tienes preparada?_

— _¿No estas molesto? —_ preguntó preocupada y yo negué con la cabeza con lentitud, sin querer mostrar la emoción que ahora me recorría.

 _—_ ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —dije—. Es la mejor noticia que he recibido, cerezo.

— _Pero… te he mentido y…_

—¿Quieres que esté molesto contigo? —le pregunté y ella negó graciosamente con su cabeza.

—Cerezo, no puedo estar molesto contigo. Aunque quisiera, no podría.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi boca… estaba malditamente feliz, tanto que tenía que contárselo a alguien. El imbécil de Takeshi dormía como roca y no me contestaría… quedaba Eriol. Ese cabrón iba a matarme por la hora, pero me valía muy poco su opinión.

— _Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ —preguntó jugando con sus dedos y eso me enterneció.

—No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras, cariño. Es normal que estés insegura porque no me conoces realmente.

— _Pero quiero hacerlo…_

Yo también quería ¡Dios sabía que eso era lo que más deseaba! pero lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma para no estropearlas.

—Vamos a hacer algo. Continuaremos como estamos, mensajes y llamadas cada vez que podamos y también podemos hacer esto de las video llamadas en las noches. Ir conociéndonos cada vez más. Y cuando ya estés segura de esto, podemos tener una cita —dije guiñándole un ojo con más confianza.

— _¿Tú no tienes miedo de que la magia se esfume?_

 _Cariño, ese es mi peor miedo_ … _pero no tiene que ver con vernos._

Ese maldito miedo tenía que ver con que ella cambiara su forma de pensar cuando supiera o comprendiera quien era yo…. Pero debía confiar en ella… en nosotros, para poder avanzar.

—Preciosa, la magia entre nosotros siempre ha existido y no se esfumará al vernos —dije con seguridad—. Más bien, creo que podríamos dar el siguiente paso, si así lo deseas.

— _Te refieres a..._

—Me refiero a tener una relación más allá de la amistad, Sakura —dije sonriéndole con seguridad—. O es lo que yo deseo, por lo menos.

Ella era lo que yo deseaba para mí. No me importaba cuanto tiempo debía esperar, siempre y cundo ella estuviera a mi lado al final.

— _Yo también deseo eso, Shaoran_.

La sonrisa que me dio fue diferente. Se notaba un poco más segura y eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo y hasta convencido de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para lograrlo.

—Entonces, solo esperaremos a que estés segura y tendremos esa cita ¿Te parece?

— _Me parece bien._

Un pequeño bostezo salió de mi boca y tallé uno de mis ojos. El cansancio me abordó de repente, la faena del día ya me estaba pasando factura.

—Cariño, creo que debo ir a dormir—dije—. Hoy fue un día complicado y mañana será igual, así que debo dormir… aunque no quiero hacerlo.

Y era cierto. Por primera vez deseaba tener la habilidad de Eriol para poder desvelarse hablando tonterías.

— _Entonces ve a dormir_ —dijo sonriendo—. _Debes descansar muy bien para poder atender a tus pacientes mañana._

—Tienes razón. Mañana te llamo y continuamos nuestra conversación ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió sonriendo y de verdad me sentí realizado… mi chica era preciosa.

—Recuerda buscar mi nombre en internet —dije antes de desconectarme—. Te mostrará quien es la figura pública, pero solo tú conoces al Shaoran real. Por favor, no te intimides por eso.

— _Nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer, Shaoran._ —Diablos, me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

—En verdad, eso espero, cariño —dije embelesado—. Bueno, ahora si voy a dormir. Descansa, preciosa.

— _Tú también descansa, Shaoran._

Sonreí y finalicé la llamada. Me sentía completamente satisfecho. La mujer que me gustaba por fin tenía un rostro y me fascinaba.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para cerrarla y volví a ver a la sombra de la vecina a través de las cortinas brincando y gritando emocionada. Sonreí negando con mi cabeza, ya me estaba entrando curiosidad de conocer a la famosa "monstruo" de Kinomoto.

Me recosté en la cama y miré el techo. Marqué el número de Eriol y como supuse, me insultó en todos los idiomas que se sabía. Le conté todo, incluso que ya le había hablado de mis sentimientos a Sakura… el muy nena solo dijo "Mi lobito ha dejado de ser un cachorrito". Solté un suspiro cuando colgué la llamada, solo esperaba que Sakura no se dejara intimidar por toda la información que conseguiría en Internet sobre mí y mi familia.

Cuando estaba por quedarme dormido, recibí un mensaje. Tomé mi teléfono algo molesto pensando que era el idiota de Eriol, pero al ver de quien era, el sueño se me pasó de inmediato.

« _Leí varias cosas…_ »

 _«¿Y?_ » pregunté nervioso.

« _El que hayas abandonado todo eso… para poder dedicarte de lleno a tu carrera y ganarte tu puesto por merito propio… me dice que eres un hombre maravilloso. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte contestado aquel mensaje_ »

No estaba idiotizado… estaba malditamente enamorado de esa mujer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de eso, comenzamos a llamarnos todos los días y esa relación virtual que llevábamos se hizo mucho más real. Ella se notaba mucho más segura de mí y de nosotros y por eso, había llegado el momento de proponerle nuestra tan ansiada cita… Aunque ya el destino tenía preparado una mejor forma de golpearme directamente en la cara para demostrarme que si existía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el quinto capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Hace un año (noche de navidad)**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, divertirse y compartir con la familia y amigos y esta noche… ¡No era mi caso por segundo año consecutivo! El estúpido clima no me dejó viajar a Hong Kong y ahora estaba encerrado en casa sin mucho que hacer, aunque eso era por decisión propia.

En la mañana, cuando regrese furioso del aeropuerto, me encontré con la madre de Kinomoto y muy amablemente me había invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos, pero al decirme que su hijo no estaría no le vi el chiste de ir y más cuando la señora estaba empeñada en emparejarme con su hija. Yo no estaba de ánimos para aguantar insinuaciones toda la noche y muy educadamente decliné la invitación, aunque no logré salvarme del todo porque prometió enviarme comida con su hija para que finalmente la conociera y nos hiciéramos "amigos" y me pareció grosero rechazar el ofrecimiento.

La verdad si tenía cierta curiosidad por la chica. Ya conocía a toda la familia Kinomoto y ya hasta había visto a la mejor amiga de ella… quizás ya venía siendo hora de conocer a la peculiar chica que a veces veía a través de las cortinas, brincando emocionada por toda su habitación.

Lo otro que me mantenía despierto aun era la cita que había hecho con Sakura para una video llamada. Ya le había dicho que no había podido viajar y que solo esperaría que dieran las siete y media para llamarla. Solo esperaba que la hija de la señora Nadeshiko no se tardara mucho porque solo faltaban diez minutos para llamar a Sakura y si venía cuando estuviera hablando con ella, iba a tener disculparme porque no le abriría.

De repente, el timbre sonó y mire mi reloj. Aun faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada así que tenía que apresurarme para atender a la chica.

—Ya voy —grité acercándome a la puerta y la abrí… llevándome la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

¿Por qué diablos el destino estaba empecinado en hacerme ver su existencia? Mi cuerpo se tensó al verla y no sabía si reír o llorar. Allí estaba ella, Sakura estaba en frente de mí luciendo un hermoso vestido aguamarina que resaltaba sus ojos hermosamente. Diablos, pensé que sus ojos se veían hermosos en la pantalla, pero ahora que los veía en persona me di cuenta que eran… no existía una palabra para describirlos. La bolsa que traía en sus manos fue a dar al piso y llevó sus manos hasta su boca para acallar un grito.

—¿Sakura? —Necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando… que ella realmente estaba en frente de mí.

Ella no me respondió. Aun seguía mirándome como si fuera un espejismo… y de repente su cuerpo se precipitó al piso. Me agaché a su lado y tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías. Era suave, cálida y del tamaño perfecto para entrelazarse con las mías.

—¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo tu…? —Intentó preguntar.

—Estás helada —dije ayudándola a levantarse—. Pasa, por favor. Luego me explicas todo.

La encaminé al interior de mi casa y tomé la bolsa que se le había caído. Ella observaba todo como si se tratara de un sueño… y yo seguramente estaba igual. Me coloqué justo detrás de ella mientras observaba mis cuadros. Era menuda, mínimo le sacaba una cabeza entera, pero eso la hacía completamente abrazable para mí. De verdad la imagen que veía en mi computadora o en mi celular no le hacía justicia a la Sakura real.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

Ella no respondía y comencé a preocuparme. No tenía ni idea de cómo había aparecido en mi puerta, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho, pero debía aclararlo para saber a quien diablos debía agradecerle la sorpresa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo! —dijo de repente riendo—. No puedo creer que siempre has sido tú… El misterioso vecino al que todos conocían, menos yo.

¡Oh rayos! Eso no podía ser cierto…

—Entonces tú eres…

—Soy la hija de la señora que te ofreció esa comida esta mañana —dijo señalando la bolsa que había dejado a un lado—. Esta es la más grande de las coincidencias.

Al interiorizar lo que estaba pasando… terminé de aceptar que mi madre tenía razón "En este mundo no existían las coincidencias" Todo ocurría porque debía ocurrir. Sakura era la mujer que estaba destinada a mí… y precisamente el "destino" la había traído hasta mí de una forma increíble para que dejara de hablar basuras de él. Tomé sus manos con suavidad y me acerqué a ella… quería sentirla, quería estar seguro que no era una ilusión y que realmente estaba aquí, a mi lado.

—Mi familia suele decir que "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. Solo existe lo inevitable"

—No puedo creer que esto realmente esté pasando.

—Yo tampoco. Pero el destino nos trajo hasta aquí por algo, y no pienso desaprovechar esa oportunidad —dije acariciando su mejilla con calma… disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que ella provocaba en mí.

Me desconecté por completo de la realidad, del tiempo, de la fecha… solo éramos ella y yo. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estábamos juntos.

—Mi madre va a matarme cuando sepa que arruiné tu cena —dijo riendo.

—Podemos decirle que fue mi culpa —dije acompañándola.

—Quizás… si vienes a cenar con nosotros, me perdone sin mucho problema. —  
Colocó su pequeña mano sobre la mía que aun estaba acariciando su mejilla.

—Bueno, ya no tengo motivo por el cual negarme a conocer a su preciosa hija —dije con una sonrisa ladina.

Más bien, la señora Nadeshiko se moriría de la emoción si sabía que le había atinado a su labor de celestina.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo sonrojada—. Mi madre estaba tratando de ligarme contigo.

—Lo bueno es que me he ganado a la suegra sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, preciosa. Eso me da mucha ventaja —dije moviendo mis cejas.

Me acerqué a ella y la miré con profundidad. Su forma de ser, de reír, su aspecto… todo encajaba a la perfección conmigo. Estando por fin a su lado, todo tomaba sentido. No me sentía presionado por aparentar algo, no me sentía insatisfecho… ella era todo con lo que yo soñaba y por fin podía decir, después de tanto buscar, que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para mí… estando a su lado.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?

—Contigo, a donde sea, cariño —dije levantándome, tendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

Al llegar a su casa, ella inventó una excusa muy mala para explicarle a su madre como había logrado convencerme de asistir… reí y negué con mi cabeza. Intentó darle veracidad al preguntarme "¿Verdad Shaoran?" y yo asentí cómplice diciéndole "Claro, cariño" y guiñándole un ojo ¿Quien diablos iba a creer que a penas conociéndonos ya íbamos a tener tanta confianza? Obvio, nadie no nos creyó absolutamente nada, pero por ser navidad, la señora Nadeshiko lo dejo pasar y nos dejó tranquilos.

Cenamos con calma y entre regalos y cuentos, por fin dieron las doce. La señora Nadeshiko se me acercó y me dio un abrazo fuerte.

—Creo que te veré muy a menudo por aquí —me dijo al oído y sonreí cómplice.

—Puede que esté en lo cierto —le sonreí.

—Te dije que mi hija tenía los ojos de tu color favorito —dijo desviando su mirada hacía Sakura que estaba hablando con su padre—. Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza ¿Qué diría si supiera la verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa hermosa navidad, Sakura y yo pasamos nuestra "relación" a un plano real. Muchas veces se reprochaba por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para "conocernos", pero en esta vida todo tiene un tiempo y lo era no apresurarlo. Las cosas se dieron como debían darse y fue simplemente perfecto.

A los pocos días, por fin pude conocer a la famosa Tomoyo y entendí porque me había resultado familiar su voz, era la versión femenina de Eriol.

Intentaba buscar todos los momentos posibles para estar al lado de Sakura, la llevaba a la universidad y la buscaba cada vez que podía. Todos notaban mi desesperado intento de pasar tiempo con ella, incluido Kinomoto… con quien tuve una "charla" de hombre a hombre… aunque fue más una conversación donde se la pasó amenazándome por si hacía llorar a su monstruo. No resistí mucho tiempo, después de dos meses, durante su acto de graduación, le robé nuestro primer beso. Fue… no hay palabras para describirlo… No fue un beso subido de tono, ni sensual… pero estuvo tan lleno de sentimiento que había sido el beso más intenso de mi vida… y que me había dejado con ganas de más. A partir de ese momento, fuimos "oficialmente novios", y Eriol y Takeshi subieron sus brazos al cielo y gritaron un ¡Aleluya!… Eso nos lleva a la actualidad…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el último capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que me unió a ti**

 **Actualidad (noche de navidad… otra vez)**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, divertirse y compartir con la familia y amigos… Ese no era mi caso de nuevo, pero esta vez era por decisión propia. De verdad, tenía un buen motivo para estar solo y no tenía que ver con Sakura… o bueno, si tenía que ver con ella, pero no era porque existiera algún problema.

Todo con ella iba excelente y por eso mismo… decidí dar el siguiente paso. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, pero no quería seguir esperando para poder despertar a su lado todos los días que me restaban de vida. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, una maravillosa mujer, dulce, amable, preocupada… se llevaba de maravilla con mi familia, al igual que yo con la suya… incluido Touya.

Había planeado todo con ayuda de mi suegra y Tomoyo. En la mañana había simulado que me iba al aeropuerto para "pasar" la navidad en Hong Kong, pero en realidad me había ido a la casa de Tomoyo para dejar mi maleta vacía y salir a buscar el anillo que mi madre me había enviado. Era el anillo tradicional que usaba la prometida del líder de la familia y había pasado de generación en generación. Ya había llegado el momento de que ella lo llevara en su dedo… si me decía que sí.

Miré el reloj, ya era la hora. Saqué el celular de la novia de Takeshi para escribirle un mensaje a Sakura. Quería recordar viejos tiempos de cómo nos conocimos y por eso le escribí de un teléfono desconocido para ella.

 _«¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?»_

Envié el mensaje y me asomé en la ventana. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Su respuesta llegó rápido y solo colocó un " _Numero equivocado_ ".

 _No, princesa… Esta vez no es así…_

« _Esta vez, no me he equivocado de número, preciosa_ »

Luego de eso, volví a escribir otro mensaje para por fin revelarle mi verdadera ubicación.

« _Asómate en tu ventana_ »

A los pocos segundos, ella apareció en su ventana con sus preciosas mejillas sonrojadas ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer! Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios y formuló la pregunta que ya me esperaba.

—¿No deberías estar en Hong Kong?

—Le di a mi madre un motivo muy válido por el cual no podía ir y me ha perdonado por eso —dije— ¿Quieres celebrar la navidad con tu novio?

Su mirada brilló aún más y asintió emocionada. Desapareció de su ventana y yo también dejé la mía… ya era hora. Bajé las escaleras de mi casa y di un vistazo rápido de la sala, todo estaba preparado y listo para recibirla… Solo esperaba que a ella le gustará porque de verdad me había esforzado mucho en esto.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y a los pocos segundos, Sakura apareció corriendo. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso desesperada. Si por darle este tipo de sorpresas iba a ganarme recompensas como esta, quizás debía hacerlo más seguido.

—¿Lista para una navidad especial? —le pregunté cuándo nos separamos y ella solo asintió.

La conduje al interior de mi casa y al notar lo que tenía preparado para ella se quedó estática. La mesa estaba preparada para una cena romántica (idea de Tomoyo) y yo mismo había cocinado la comida. Solo nos iluminaba la luz tenue de las velas que había repartido por toda la sala, dándole un ambiente cálido.

—Shaoran ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó emocionada.

Verla así, al borde de las lágrimas por la alegría, me hizo sentir aliviado y agradecido con Tomoyo. Había tenido razón en todo y asesorarme con ella había valido la pena.

Bien, ahora sí había llegado el momento más importante…

—Este es el motivo valido por el cual mi madre perdonó que me quedara —dije—. Veras, tengo un gran problema y necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Cuál problema, amor?

—Mi problema es que… deseo que tú seas lo primero que mis ojos vean cuando despierte y seas lo último que vean cuando vaya a dormir. Deseo que hagas y deshagas en esta casa, que decores como quieras, que sea tu casa también. Deseo que en algún momento tengas a mis hijos y que envejezcas a mi lado… Ese es mi problema y solo tú puedes darle solución.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y tapo su boca con sus manos. Saqué el celular y escribí allí la pregunta que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre…. No fue porque no tuviera el valor de decirlo, era porque así había comenzado nuestra historia y así quería que comenzara nuestra nueva etapa juntos… si ella decía que sí.

« _¿Te casarías con este desconocido?_ »

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron cuando leyó el mensaje. Yo también estaba emocionado… cualquier imbécil que dijera que los hombres no lloraban o no se emocionaban era un cabrón mentiroso. Saqué la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo y la abrí, arrodillándome ante ella. Ella me miró, pero no decía nada aún… los nervios hicieron estragos en mi estómago por unos segundos que me parecieron eones, pero al verla escribir algo en su celular y escuchar la notificación en el mío supe que ella me había aceptado, aun sin leer su respuesta.

« _Por supuesto que sí, mi lobo_ »

Quise levantarme para colocarle el anillo, pero ella no me dio oportunidad porque se lanzó sobre mí y me beso como nunca lo había hecho…

 _Definitivamente haré este tipo de cosas más seguido…_ pensé tratando de corresponder ese beso con toda la pasión e intensidad que ella me estaba mostrando en ese instante.

 _Lo haré todos los días que nos restan de vida…_

Muchas personas escépticas no creían en el destino y mucho menos creían que existía esa persona destinada o "media naranja", yo era uno que también llegó a pensar así. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a Sakura entre mis brazos y no me daba vergüenza admitir que me había equivocado y que el destino realmente existía, ella y yo éramos una prueba indiscutible de ello. La gran rueda del destino giró de tal forma que nos entrelazó "milagrosamente" para obligarnos a creer en él. Señores, solo debían abrir sus mentes y expandir sus horizontes… Al principio yo estaba negado a eso, pero el destino se empeñó en demostrarme su existencia y gracias a un mensaje "equivocado", conocí a la persona adecuada para mí.

 _Ábrete al mundo, expande tu circulo y veras como el destino te "habla" … el senderó que debes transitar para conseguir a tu persona especial te será develado solo si estás dispuesto a transitarlo… que te lo digo yo._ _Soy Li Shaoran y este fue el inició de mi historia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Espero que esta versión de la historia fuera de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado un montón.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, ya que eso me anima a seguir adelante como escritora… Ahora a centrarme en la nueva versión de "Seré la luz que te guíe" hehe la noticia esta al final del capítulo de DCYD xD**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


End file.
